Hum
by RichOnyx
Summary: After dropping off Jack and the holy man, Riddick meets a young woman who does strange things to his inner beast... Anal, Angst, Lemon, M/F, N/C, OC, Oral
1. Chapter 1: Hum

**Hum**

A/N: I am in love with Vin Diesel in general and Riddick in particular, so here's a little story that I thought up that would have occurred between Pitch Black and The Chronicles of Riddick. There's only enough plot to link the smut, so don't read too deeply into things…

DISCLAIMER: Riddick isn't mine, though I wish to every god in heaven that he was...

* * *

People. He hated people. Detested them with a passion. People with their smells and jealousies. People with their money and petty cruelties. People with their laws.

But here he was. Around people. The small green planet had come on his radar screen after leaving Helion to drop off the holy man and Jack. The brat had screamed and ranted at him, tried to cajole him into staying, but he knew that he was trouble. His life was nothing but Mercs and slams, and staying with Jack would have just condemned her to a life of darkness—a life like his.

But, that didn't mean he couldn't have his fun. He couldn't stay too long at Helion—too many people and potential problems. And then there was the light. The ever-preset goddamned light that would not just fucking _SHUT OFF_. His eyes watered just thinking about it. Fucking goddamn trash heap of a planet.

But this planet was a little better. Xanos III. Pretty tiny backwater asteroid of a planet. Fertile enough, though not in the way most thought. The sea that covered the planet was noxious—almost akin to an acid-like substance. The settlers lived far from it in the tan brown earth in the center of the planet. There were only a 100,000 or so of them. No army, no airforce. No military might at all to cause problems. It was a spec of a spec of civilization.

No one would care—no one would come rescue anyone from a planet like this.

Perfect.

Riddick eased his craft into Xanos's atmosphere, preparing to land. He'd grab some provisions, a few supplies, some new fuel cells, and that'd be that. Undulating waves of emerald green lapped hungrily below. They said that a man lost to those emerald depths could be dissolved entirely in twenty minutes or less.

"Beautiful…"

The ground hurtled into view and he hit the stabilizers and jerked up on the thrusters. He was coming in hot, and would need a good stretch to land the weighty sucker. Maybe he could even find a new plane while he was around…

Riddick saw stars as the spacecraft skidded to a halt. He hated landings.

Popping the hatch open, Riddick breathed in the strange, tangy air of Xanos III and gazed in the direction of the town—about 8 kilometers away.

"Ready or not..."

* * *

There was someone there. She didn't know who he was, but she wasn't scared. Living on the outskirts of town, you learned how to fend for yourself since you tended to get more than your share of uninvited guests. Fingering the black steel Krythos blade that she kept at the ready, she waited. This one had to have a shred of intelligence. Normally, most others would have rushed her by now, seeing a small shapely girl who looked like a teenager. They would understand how much muscle was hidden under her curves later. They would have sped to her by now out of desperation or out of lust, and she would have swirled to the side and disemboweled them with one smooth movement of her coal-black blade. They would have been dead in a steaming pile on her kitchen floor, making her have to cleanse and sterilize her house again. But this guy was studying her—he was a predator. And so she decided to call his bluff.

"Are you going to come out, or are you going to sit there and watch me all night?"

Looking back, she should've left him alone.

In a blur almost too quick to follow, a hulking beast of a man lunged at her, knife at he ready. She swirled and ducked, brandishing her own weapon. The clang of metal rang as he deflected her blow with one of his own. He was fast. But she was faster. She ducked his next attack, dropping to the ground to catch his chest with her foot and flip him into the opposite wall. He landed gracefully, unfazed. _Shit._ Most others would have hit the wall with a hard thud and stayed there while she kicked the shit out of them. Not this one. This one had an entirely different style of his own.

Precise. Calculating. Deadly.

From an outsider's perspective, it was a dance. Two dark warriors eying each other warily in a haze of death and destruction. They circled each other in the small confines of the room, testing and assessing. He was big—about three times her size, and obviously intelligent. She wouldn't be able to get to his heart through the thick muscles of his chest, or get close enough to his neck without getting her spine cracked. His wrists. If she could slit his wrists, he would drop the knife and be much easier to tame.

"You should have left it alone, lady."

"You should never have come here, asshole."

Then she lunged, feinting to her right, and then ducking to her left. He jumped, his chest narrowly missing her blade, but then realized that that was wasn't what she was aiming for.

_The little girl has smarts._

She was faster, but he was stronger. Turning his forearm counterclockwise, he brought it up and slammed in her face, knocking her backwards. He snatched her before she could fall, and wrenched her wriggling form above him by her fragile-looking wrists.

"Well, well. Look what we have here…"

He raked his eyes over her appreciatively—she was a fine-looking piece of ass. Thick lips, thick hips, and a small middle, just what he liked. Her skin was a deep chocolate bronze, just a shade or two darker than him, and her hair fell in thick rivulets of tight curls to the middle of her back. But it was her eyes that got him. Outside of being filled with rage and hatred—he got that a lot—they were a chestnut color with golden specs that gave her a slightly exotic look. Hell, a very exotic look. He hadn't seen a woman like her in any of the brothels or planets he had been on yet. She kicked and spat at him, forcing him to turn her sideways, which only increased his appreciation further.

"Great ass."

The woman stilled and looked at him with pure murder in her eyes. For a moment he was entranced—her pupils seemed to dilate and glow a little more golden, two miniature suns set in a face of sweetness. And that's when it noticed it. There was a hum, a low level earthy electric hum that seemed to be emanating from her body to his. Not unpleasant, but strange, and it seemed to rock him with some unseen force that he was actually responding to. He was humming back.

"What the fuck are you doing, bitch?"

She didn't respond, her head lolling back and her eyes closing to half mast. He noticed that he was putting her down, though he couldn't recall moving. It was as if they were underwater and everything was moving in slow motion.

_Damn it all to hell…_

He wouldn't let her go, though. The crazy bitch would try to kill him, and she was just fast enough to come close. Although it seemed that she was moving just as languidly as he was.

"What…why…don't…"

The bitch tried to say something and then collapsed, but he wasn't much better. All he remembered was the cold kiss of the floor and golden eyes closing on him as he fell into darkness.

* * *

She stirred lightly, blinking by the huge pain that pounded forehead.

_What the hell?_

She had never felt so bad, or so spent. She felt as if she had been running a marathon and then slammed face first into a wall of cement.

_Why am I on the floor?_

Then it all came rushing back to her, and she leapt up to see the big hulking man still comatose on her floor.

_Bastard._

Grabbing some Telis rope from her closet, she bound his arms and legs tightly, and then turned him over to loop them in a knot behind his back. The titanium coated ropes would hold him, and she was very happy for once that she had bought the material that had cost her over 300 credits to acquire. A good part of her still really wanted to slit the tendons in the man's wrists so that he would never be able to wield a weapon again, but something stopped her from doing that.

_Fuck, I'm going soft._

She shook her head at her own weakness and assessed the situation. He was too big for her to move, and she didn't trust waking him, so she figured she'd work around him until he woke up and could move himself. He couldn't do anything save bite her, and she stayed well away from the muscular jaw just in case. Looking him over, he really was nothing but muscle—all bulging pecs and biceps, sinewy length and girth. He was handsome. She thought. She couldn't really tell since he was wearing goggles that obscured the rest of his face.

She reached down to remove the goggles, but thought better of it. It felt too…intimate to do that, though she wasn't sure why. At any rate, her stomach was growling, so it made sense for her to get on with her day.

Sighing with some measure of regret, Kaeion turned and started her chores.

* * *

He could hear running water. The woman was up and moving about her house as if there wasn't a stone cold murderer and very wanted man on her floor. She hadn't called the cops or mercs, or whatever their local law enforcement was—yet.

_How interesting._

He hauled himself up, careful not to make a sound. She was humming to herself—a regular human hum, not the low, electric hum from before.

_What the fuck was that?_

Riddick shook his head to clear keep his mind from fuzzing over again. Bracing on his knees, he stood up and got a clear view from over the island in the center of the kitchen. He was bound hand and foot, and she had tied them in the back.

_Telis ropes. Nice touch._

He had enough give to stand up and walk with slow, shuffling steps, but that was about it. He knew he could slip the bonds, but since she went through so much trouble to get him there, he figured, why bother? He could get what he needed and kill her soon enough, so he might as well have a good time with it. Hell, it wasn't like he had a schedule.

She finally felt something and turned with wide eyes. But no weapon.

_Even more interesting._

"Oh, it's you. I was wondering when you'd wake up."

Riddick eased himself in a waiting chair in front of the wooden island in the room.

"Why didn't you call the cops?"

"What makes you think I didn't?"

His face broke into a deadly smirk. "Cops don't take long to get to me. They know better than that."

"So, are you telling me you're famous?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, too bad you're stuck in a backwater with me. Your fame will get you nowhere."

She was cleaning fish. He could see their turquoise scales amongst the fruits and vegetables on the table. He never understood how the people on this planet could die if they drank the water, but insisted on eating the life that grew in such acid. But fish from Xanos III was coveted delicacy—a dish that served as their most important, and really only, export.

"What's your name?"

"You can call me Riddick."

"OK, Riddick. Where are you from and why are in my house?"

"Are you normally so inquisitive with mass murderers?"

"I don't know. I've never questioned one. Is that what you're saying you are?"

Riddick grinned even wider. She was a sharp one. Just like Jack.

"Let's just say I had to make a little…detour from my first location."

"You must have made a lot of detours to land here."

Turning around, she placed a small plate of sliced fruit before him. He noticed that her face was round and soft, but shadowed with untold pain. An animal in a trap. She really was quite breathtaking.

"Are you hungry?"

"I can't feed myself, so does it matter?"

The woman smiled and colored slightly, and Riddick could feel himself growing hard beneath his baggy pants. What he wouldn't do to have his knife right about now…

"Where's my knife?"

"Oh, you mean this?"

Kaeion twirled the silver blade that she attached to her inner thigh and then dropped it back into place.

"I thought it would make a nice addition to my collection."

That hit him like a slap. There was no way on this fucking planet that he was letting her have his blade. _His_ blade. He had a purely primal reaction to her comment.

He growled.

Kaeion looked at the man who had just growled at her like a rabid animal with something akin to shock and amusement. She was about to respond with another cutting comment when she _felt_ his growl and had an immediate and completely unintentional response.

She growled back.

_What the fuck? This is just too weird—first the humming, now the growling. What's next, fucking on the floor?_

Kaeion quickly turned from the criminal in her chair. She needed to get him away from her, and soon.

"I have no intentions of keeping your blade. Prove yourself to be a good boy, and you'll get it back once I escort you to your ship and you go back to where you belong."

With that, she dropped the clean fish in the oven, wiped her hands, and sauntered out the back door.

* * *

It was late when she got back. She found the craft—it was five kilometers away from her place and looked perfectly flight-worthy. She'd give him some supplies and send him on his way tomorrow and the nightmare would be over. She just had to make it through tonight.

_Why do I want to help him?_

For the life of her, she didn't know why the man, this Riddick, was still alive and breathing in her kitchen or why she was helping him. He had already proven himself to be quite dangerous, had confirmed himself to be a criminal, and had done strange things to her body—whether advertently or inadvertently. And yet, she was sitting here pulling food from her garden to smoke overnight and give to him along with his blade tomorrow.

It'd be just her luck if he turned around and killed her. And she'd deserve it.

But she was raised by missionaries—it was compulsive. She couldn't see a person in need and not at least try to do the right thing. Now the lessons she had learned between her missionary training and coming to live on an outpost planet alone, the last of her kind—whatever kind that was—were hard and painful, but in the depths of her heart, she never really wanted to hurt anybody. Plus, she kind of liked the hulking stranger. He was funny.

She was so engrossed that she didn't notice that Riddick wasn't in his chair as she got closer to the back door of her house. She should have checked—a simple glance would have been enough—but she had too much faith in the strength of Telis and too little faith in Riddick's ability to escape.

Kaieon stepped across the threshold into her house and met an iron grip that closed around her throat. She couldn't breathe.

"Tell me why I shouldn't ghost you right now."

"Because…I…can…help you…"

Kaieon gasped out the words, fighting hard against the black spots that were overtaking her vision. A chill went down her spine when she realized. He really was a killer. He'd gut her, take everything she had, and leave with no regrets. Kaeion swallowed hard. _Better stay on his good side, then—if he has one._ He loosened his grip and she fell to the floor wheezing. A hulking mass squatted in front of her.

"I don't need your help."

"No, but you want it."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because I can get to town without being spotted as a mass murderer. Because I can get you the four new fuel cells that you need to get out of this galaxy without stopping for another three years. That's why."

Riddick paused, considering her words. The girl was good, he had to give her that.

"Alright. You've got a deal." Riddick extended a hand and Kaieon shook it warily before being pulled into an unforgiving chest. His hands traced the curve of her arm, skated across her stomach, and was traveling lower. She didn't know what to do—at this moment she was at Riddick's complete and utter mercy.

"But this…" hot fingers against her thigh, delving, delving… "…belongs to me." Kaeion tensed as she felt the fingers close in on her nether regions but then exhaled in relief as she felt him veer to the right and pluck his knife from her holster. He smirked and moved away, taking one last moment to breathe in her scent slowly and obviously.

"I'll be back at dawn. If you're not here, I'll track you down and show you why I'm so famous."

And then he was gone—a shadow in the midnight air.

***


	2. Chapter 2: Torture

**Chapter 2: Torture**

* * *

He didn't know her name. It didn't occur to him until he was already nestled in the soft underbrush surrounding her house. She knew his identity, that he was a wanted man and he—he was too stupid to even get her name.

_Not my problem._

Not one of great magnitude, of course. He had killed plenty of people he never knew the names, or even faces to, and she would be no different. Right now he still had every intention of slitting the crazy bitch's throat for daring to touch his blade. Insult him, hunt him, jail him, but don't touch his blade.

Riddick touched his lips. They ached from where they had touched her hair when he had leaned in and taken a long drag on that spicy, smooth scent of hers. He had to admit, she did things to his body. Things that he hadn't done in the three years he had been on the run. The last crew he had been with had a few lookers, but they all died before he could get to them. Oh, well.

But right now, no more than 50 meters away was a warm-blooded, curvy woman. And she was just as attracted to him as he was to her—he could smell it.

_Then what's the catch?_

That humming, that's for one. Whatever it was, it was like he was losing control, and he'd eat his own blade before he did that. They were almost drawn together like two magnets, and that was definitely something he'd never experienced before. He needed time to assess that before touching her with a ten-foot pole.

And then there was the growl.

It didn't surprise him that he did it—it was an animal thing. But he was surprised that she responded.

And that it felt right.

Whatever it was, it wouldn't matter since he was jetting tomorrow with or without doing…something…to the amber-eyed bitch inside.

_Waste of energy. Fuck it._

And with that, Riddick drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"I have to order them. It'll take a week and 500 credits."

Riddick nodded. Kaeion had been up at dawn and cranky, but gotten dressed to go to town first thing and pick up the fuel cells and other provisions that he needed. She threw the burlap sack full of other supplies—light cells, compressed coolant gas, zenon filters—onto the floor and stretched her aching back. Kaeion didn't believe in cars, and so walked to and from the village. Normally it wasn't a problem, since she grew all of her food on her own compound, but it would help the times she had big things to do like this. But she didn't trust any of the seedy-looking taxi drivers either, and so walked back home hunched over with fifty pounds of equipment.

And now she was wishing she had let Riddick ghost her.

"Hungry?"

Riddick looked at the woman who was still hunched over in pain. He wasn't a gentleman and so felt no compulsion to help her with her heavy cargo, but he felt for her pain a little. Just a little.

"Yeah. I think I've still got the fish from last night."

Riddick followed her with his eyes as she moved to the ice zone box and yelled "Open."

Upon opening her ice zone, Kaeion's eyes widened to the size of saucers. The box was stuffed with fruits and vegetables that has already been plucked and cleaned. All she had to do was smoke them and put them aside for the winter. Her entire harvest was done in one day by a single man.

"What the fuck did you do?!"

"You've been busy. I've been busy. I need food to travel with, right?"

She forgot. So that's why he did it. He was going to leave her bare and penniless and allow her to starve to death.

"Oh. Right."

Kaeion felt the tears spring up and couldn't fight them. Just…if he had just killed her, she wouldn't feel so…violated. All she had was her house, her land, and her life. And she had worked so hard…

Riddick could smell the salt in the air before he heard her sniffles. It occurred to him a bit belatedly that she thought he was going to leaver her to starve to death. While the thought had crossed his mind, he had no need to do that. He couldn't take all of that food even if he wanted to—there's no use for it in stasis. But all that useful, logical stuff was going out of the window as some inexplicable need to comfort the woman surged through his system and he found himself moving towards her, enveloping her body with his own.

"Shhhh, little girl. I'm a murderer, not a torturer."

Kaeion didn't know what to think when she felt strong arms wrap around her, and a deep hum, almost a purr, erupt from Riddick's body. It was oddly…soothing.

"Kaeion." She whispered.

She felt him lower his head until it was flush with her face, his cheek to hers, tickling her with his stubble and warm caramel skin.

"My name is Kaeion."

"Kae…ion…" The words seemed to roll off of his lips like honey—tasting, teasing, testing for succulence. He lowered more and she could see him lick his lips and imagined those lips on hers doing forbidden things. They were almost touching…

The buzz of the alarm broke them out of their reverie, and Riddick recoiled into the shadows, his stance tense and threatening.

"Get rid of them."

Kaeion nodded, rushing to the door, and groaned when she saw who it was.

"God Sethyr, can't you give it a rest?"

The man at the door was her biggest pain in the ass. As the official "deputy" of the colony, Kaeion was convinced that Sethyr Grayhim was put onto the planet of Xanos III with the singular mission of making her life miserable. He was the low man on the totem pole in the planet he came from, and so sought out an outpost where he could shine with his shoddy merc capabilities.

"Sure, I'd love to give _it_ a rest." He leered, veering close to her frame over the doorway. "Do you have any good places that I can rest _it_ in?"

Moving too quickly for him to follow, Kaeion retrieved her blade and held it close to Sethyr's crotch in warning. "I certainly do, and if you come a millimeter closer, my blade will be more than happy to remove _it_ and place _it_ straight down your throat where it belongs."

"Feisty, feisty. Exactly what I like in a woman."

"Why are you here, Sethyr. I already told you, this is my land—I own it free and clear. There's nothing you can do about it—"

"But you don't own the land five kilometers from here. There's a craft that's been discovered. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now would you?"

Kaeion's heart dropped, but she didn't allow it to show on her face. "No, I don't know anything about that."

Sethyr studied her, searching for lies and untruths. He couldn't find any, but he'd be damned if he gave up the best reason for finally getting the little wench in bed. There weren't many women in the settlement, and certainly none who looked like her with her darkly exotic looks and thick figure. With a woman like that on his arm, he could finally command the respect he deserved and help bring this little backwater of a planet into the limelight as a great trading post in the Nelonian quadrant. Not to mention, a wonderful roll in the hay…

"Sure ya don't, and I'm a Xanthian feed mule. You may not want to tell me what's going on little flower, but I'll be back."

Sethyr turned to leave, but then thought better of it and leaned in even closer to the young woman. "I'm going to enjoy finding out your little secret, and when I do…" A single digit came dangerously close to her collarbone, causing her hairs to stand on end "…I'll take great pleasure in finally having the ammunition to make you mine." His voice dropped a little lower for emphasis. "I'm sure you'll taste really good…"

Kaeion couldn't stop the growl that left her—but nearly fainted cold when she realized that there was another growl echoing from inside her house. She had to do something—fast.

"I'll slit my own throat first, you unclean bastard of a Nelonian whore." Kaeion said and slammed the door hard in his face. She whirled around, but was too late—Riddick was already at her throat with his blade pressed against the soft, fleshy artery on the left side of her neck.

"I…"

"_**SHUT UP!"**_

She said nothing and remained limp. He moved quickly and Kaeion thought that was it—goodbye Xanos, goodbye everything, but he simply moved to rip off the black goggles that he always wore. Staring back at her was a pair of cold silver eyes that spoke of pain and destruction, violence and promised death. He was fighting with himself, the vein in his head popping with sheer strain, and she knew better than to say or do anything more.

He dropped her and checked out of the windows to see if there were any more mercs. Seeing none, he moved back to the kitchen.

"It's a trap."

He ignored her.

"He'll be back."

He ignored her again.

"GODDAMMIT, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!!"

Riddick turned to her once, venom lacing his voice.

"Right now I want you to shut—the fuck—up."

Kaeion recoiled—angry beyond words. But she went silent and left him in the kitchen, deciding it was better for her health if she let him brood alone.

***


	3. Chapter 3: Fever

**Chapter 3: Fever**

* * *

In the dark it seemed OK. It all seemed right somehow. He shifted onto his side and thought about the predicament he was in. It didn't surprise him. God or the Fates or whatever the fuck it was that people called the "higher powers" existed only to fuck with him.

He wouldn't go to the ship right now. It was no use. A dump like this wouldn't have the Meg-Trailer that they would need to haul his ship into town, and no one was stupid enough to waste two good fuel cells or risk burning out the engine trying to start it up and drive it into town. So it wouldn't be worth the trap he would be walking into, even though he was itching for a good fight.

But they would find out about the order. And they would come looking.

His thoughts drifted to Kaeion. The spineless joke of a man wanted her. Wanted her so badly that Riddick could feel it from where he was deep in the shadows. He had watched as the future dead man—this Sethyr—had moved in close to her body, almost touching her, and he had felt something that he had never felt before in his life.

Jealousy.

_Time to get the hell off this planet._

Turning on his back again, Riddick stared into the starry sky, willing himself to sleep. The cells wouldn't come in for another four days, and the word would be out by then. By the time they were ready, he would need to have a plan to get them, get back to the ship, and get away.

Sleep came for him—seemed to envelop him in a dark blanket. He didn't know how long he was out, just that time had passed and something wasn't right.

He listened attentively and there it was. There was a cry—a soft one, but a cry nonetheless. He sat up slowly, checking for new dangers. Everything seemed quiet.

_What the hell's happening?_

Moving with the liquidity of a cat, Riddick entered the house, blade at the ready. It was empty—filled with only the intermittent cries that came from upstairs.

_Must be in her room. If that scumbag piece of shit is here, I'm going to have a lot of fun tonight…_

Riddick continued down the hallway, arms braced for combat and nudged open the door leading to the room where he could hear Kaeion's cries.

She was there in the middle of the room, looking as if she were floating on the white mattress of the room. Her arms were flailing, and she screamed in her sleep—whatever nightmare she was having must have been intensely real. She was soaked in sweat and panting heavily, as if she had been fighting for a long time. Terror was clearly etched on her face. He had never seen a more erotic sight in his entire life.

Riddick inched closer to the bed and put away his blade. His mind was screaming that he should turn and go now—whatever was happening had nothing to do with him. He turned to leave, but he couldn't.

It was that damned humming again.

It was low this time, not nearly as strong as the other day, but it was there. Taunting him, teasing him. Making him want to know more about the woman than he should.

Riddick turned around again and approached Kaeion. She was out cold, still flailing spread-eagle on the bed in a tight white night garment that just barely stretched over her hips and was slowly inching father upwards and to hint at the white panties that covered the tight folds of her womanhood.

It would be so easy to take her—to just slide onto the bed hearing it groan with his weight, hoist her open legs up and over his shoulders, double her up and press the air from her lungs, plunge deep into her moist depths and pound again and again and again…

Riddick shook his head. No, this was NOT what he wanted—it was that damned humming getting to him.

As if to prove it to himself, he turned to walk away again, but only made it two steps before returning to where he was incredibly hard and almost beyond caring as to why he felt that way.

Kaeion let out a loud screech and her back arched up, arms shooting out as if she were reaching for him. Riddick sucked in his breath sharply.

_If you can't beat'em…_

Riddick closed his eyes, letting the beast loose and instinct take over. It had never failed him before, and he wasn't about to question if it would fail him now. There was something about the woman that he had to have, and it was no coincidence that she was spread-eagle on a bed reaching out for him—unconscious or not.

He didn't deliberately move, but could feel the familiarity of shifting air as he closed in upon his prey. Flushed and sweaty, Kaeion writhed on the bed in torment, agony etched on her face. The noises that she made in the back of her throat were threatening to send him over, and before he could think about it, he was at her feet, gently stroking her ankles and the inside or her calves in smooth, soothing loops. Kaeion calmed immediately and the humming increased tenfold between them. It was almost as if they were companion tuning forks settling in to each other. Her face relaxed and took on an angelic look, the shadows at bay for the moment. Riddick was almost disappointed, almost removed himself and turned to leave seeing that she was fine again until…until her hands drifted from the side of the bed to move in a smooth, firm circle directly over her clit.

Riddick checked her face. The large orbs of her eyes moved rapidly left and right beneath closed lids. REM—she was still very much asleep. But as Kaeion began to rub over the hardening nub, the smell of arousal grew thick in the cramped room.

She might as well as put a billboard saying "Fuck me" on her forehead.

_I hope you have stamina, little girl._

He could only take so much, and this was his limit. The small amount of control that he had finally broke, snapping like a piece of string holding together two moving cars. Conscious or no, he was fucking the little bitch tonight. Riddick pounced and then stilled over Kaeion's sleeping form, touching her hair and body gently, gingerly. He wanted to know her, learn her body to use to his advantage and map a plan of attack on her overworked nerves. Her skin was soft but hot, as if a hidden oven worked within her. The nightgown was made of the finest Centurion cotton and slid easily up and over her torso to expose the creamy chocolate flesh beneath.

_Must've come from money. Wonder what "mummy" would say about this…_

Full, round breasts with molten peaks that narrowed to a sensuously curved waist stood against the silhouette of the bed–they were better than he had even thought. Licking his lips slightly, Riddick captured a tiny nub in his teeth, drawing it into the back of his mouth to suckle ravenously. His other hand twisted and kneaded the other mound, feeling its weight and texture, as smooth and velvety expanse of bronze. He was so hard that he was finding it painful to breathe–the instinct to ram his turgid length into the woman below nearly suffocating him as he tried to maintain enough restraint to prepare her for his unrelenting invasion. Kaeion cried out from the sensations and reflexively arched into his waiting mouth. Riddick's right hand traveled down her sides to her panties, ripping off the flimsy barrier, to settle before her hot core and test for wetness. She was slowly becoming lubricated, small drops of moisture collecting at the junction of her thighs as he twirled and teased her stiff peaks mercilessly.

Satisfied with his work on the left breast, Riddick turned to corrupt the right, twisting and abusing the left nipple with his right had as had had done with its twin moments before. Somewhere deep in Kaeion's body, pressure was building and climbing. Her body twitched upwards into Riddick's chest, and he steadied it with his right hand, pressing her flat to the mattress. Slowly he slid down the valley of her breasts to the flat panes of her belly, licking and swirling his tongue in the smooth groove of her navel. Kaeion made a soft mewling sound and shifted her hips in invitation, slightly lifting them towards his face.

"Impatient…"

Riddick growled warningly and sniffed lower to the origin of the intoxicating scent that was spiraling him out of control. She was dark and spicy, dripping with cloying sweetness and soft musk. He nipped at the outer lips gently, and then licked slowly and torturously around the swollen lips of her inner passage. Kaeion's body jerked and he could sense a squeal emanate from deep in her throat.

"Now for a taste…"

She tasted the way she smelled. No, better. Her nectar was a thousand times stronger, more intoxicating, richer-like a field of night-blooming orchids. He was awhirl in her essence, delving deeper in her tight canal to suck and needle the precious liquid that was uniquely and undeniably Kaeion. Long tongue. Not that anyone would ever notice since he didn't talk too much, but he had one. And on the occasions when it was needed, his tongue was definitely his best companion.

Riddick worshipped Kaeion's inner depths slowly and unhurriedly, teasing and manipulating the small frame that had begun to tighten around his probing tongue. Sensing that she was near, he changed tactics and whipped her in a hurried frenzy, inserting two fingers deep into her pulsing depths while another maintained firm pressure on her clitoris. The girl jumped high enough to fall off the bed and Riddick earned a rewarding face full of soft, fragrant cream that he lapped up greedily, the excess dribbling down the corners of his mouth.

"I hope you're ready…"

He needed to feel her slippery depths around him—had to get into her before he exploded from sheer want and desire. Riddick removed his dark shift and signature pants and goggles and positioned himself before the trembling girl. Pulling back on his knees, he gathered Kaeion's legs by the ankles and pulled them upwards until her feet rested flush against the quaking headboard. Riddick shifted so that he was on bended knee and positioned his thick length before her entrance. He took a moment to assess her beauty—her open, flushed face, the slow dripping of her tight wetness, the way her breasts moved with her heaving breath—and moved his hand over her mouth in case she awoke. He was a _very_ big boy and the last thing he needed was her screaming bloody murder because of his girth. Satisfied that she was properly prepared and positioned with her ankles up and mouth covered, Riddick gave in to his beast again and thrust forward suddenly, impaling Kaeion in a single fluid motion with hard, veined steel.

_OH, FUUUUUUUUUCK…_

Wherever in the dreamworld she was, Kaeion came hurtling back when she felt a pain so intense it threatened to cleave her in two. She couldn't move, could barely breathe. Her body was doubled, preventing her from drawing breath to scream, and a huge hand muffled the cry that ripped through her throat. The only thing that opened was her eyes, which rolled wildly in her head for a moment before settling on the mammoth man above her, inside of her.

_Riddick…_

"So…hot…so…_TIGHT_…"

Riddick growled and his entire body shook as Kaeion's snug wetness enveloped him—she was so tight and hot it was almost unbearable. He pulled back slowly, groaning at the intense sensation as her walls reluctantly allowed his escape, pulling him back to her lava-like warmth, and then stabbed forward to the hilt, moaning as he felt the impenetrable barrier of her cervix stop his plundering conquest.

He was too big for her. Kaeion screamed again, tears trailing down her cheeks from the intense friction that followed his sharp thrusts. Every nerve ending on her body was on fire, her tunnel stretched to the hilt and more trying to accommodate Riddick's massive member. But slowly, slowly the humming began to register in her mind and out of sheer desperation she turned herself over. Then how he was there, why he was there, why he was inside of her didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

The humming had gotten so strong that their bodies and the bed was reverberating with it. Riddick held fast to the headboard and Kaeion fisted the sheets as the heat between them began to increase, become as unbearable as a galactic supernova. Riddick grunted with his efforts, drilling deeper and deeper into the wailing form beneath him—her muffled shouts of pleasure and pain mixing with his groans and cries to an animalistic crescendo of pure lust.

The fingers of the hand over her mouth teased her lips and then slipped inside for her to suckle. Kaeion cradled them gently and did as prompted to distract herself from the aching pain between her legs, creating an air proof barrier around the invading digits. She was slowly stretching to Riddick's size and beginning to enjoy herself, bucking her hips in tune to his questing rod hesitantly at first and then rapturously—giving back in vigor what he demanded in force.

Suddenly, viciously, Riddick grunted and yanked his hand from her hot cavern to flip her onto her hands and knees. His left elbow snaked around her neck and yanked her backwards, his right grabbing the headboard for leverage as he thrust hard enough to lift her hips off the bed. Kaeion yelped, but held fast to his left arm, trying desperately to ride the waves of pleasure and pain that wracked her form from behind. Her breasts bounced with each of his entries, and she could feel his muscles tense and strain as he pushed into her.

_Slap, slap, slap…_

The sound of his flesh hitting her ass rebounded in the room, their bodies glistening from sweat and juices pouring down Kaeion's legs. Riddick's muscled abdomen scraped against her small back, igniting a fire that extended from the top off her head to the tip of her toes. His dick slid freely now, well lubricated and drenched from its forced entry into her juice-filled cavern. Kaeion's belly button popped out rhythmically, like a tiny jack in the box in her human body.

"Unnn…Riddick…_please_…"

Riddick was adrift on oceans of fire, his entire body tensing in delight as he stabbed in and out of the soft woman, his pleasure spiraling in a tight circle at her mangled screams and cries. She was fully awake now and knew that he was fucking her brainless, which added a whole new level to his carnal thrusting. He would suck and fondle, and thrust his rigid staff deep inside of her trembling sheath until she was unable to walk or scream more than garbled syllables of his name. He could stay like this forever—it was such perfection.

"…Come for me…"

His dark, gravelly voice finally sent Kaeion careening over the edge. The pleasure spiraling in tight circles in her loins exploded suddenly, and she climaxed kicking, screaming, crying, and convulsing all at once.

_**"RIDDICK!!!"**_

Kaeion's inner walls rippled and then solidified like stone, nearly immobilizing Riddick as he pumped to his own release. He bit back the roar that threatened from his throat and instead convulsed with a deep, gutteral groan, supporting his weight on the overworked headboard.

It took a moment for them both to catch their breath, to cool enough to allow proper brain function. Riddick pulled out of Kaeion with a wet, sliding sound and she slumped onto the bed, exhausted. He was still breathing deeply, but hadn't moved from his kneeling position and was staring at the young woman slumped on the sheets intensely. Kaeion felt eyes on her and turned over to see Riddick in his complete glory. _By all that's holy…he's still hard!_ His silver eyes glowed with an appetite that frightened and excited her, and she realized that he was far from over.

"I want your mouth."

Kaeion blinked for a moment, a bit shocked by the rough demand. Riddick remained motionless, still on bended knee, erection alert and at full attention in the heated air.

_You don't fucking own me!_

She wanted to say it so badly at that moment, but she didn't dare…and it wouldn't quite have been true. He did own her—body and soul for these long, moments of delightful torture in her bedroom.

And he knew it.

Kaeion crawled between his legs and allowed instinct to kneel her before him in the most submissive stance she could muster. She nipped at the tip lightly, licking and nuzzling, before she took half of it in her mouth, wrapping the other half with her right hand and cradling his sac with her left. She could taste herself on him, which increased her own wetness and made her groan inwardly with smoldering lust. Slowly traveling down the length of the enormous organ with her tongue, Kaeion swirled her tongue along the mushroom-shaped head, dipped along the companion veins, and skated back up the smooth underside. She rubbed it in long strokes across the roof of her mouth, moving her hand counterclockwise in a firm, almost bruising grip. But he could take it—she could sense it. Riddick began to take control and pumped into her mouth slowly as she licked and teased the hardened shaft, curling her lips in and out to alternatively cushion and slide the entrance him deep into her mouth. What she did—was doing—was _mindblowing_, and Riddick could feel his toes curl involuntarily as the sensitive slit in his member hit the small, smooth flesh in the back of her throat. But he wanted more.

"Swallow."

Kaeion shook her head slowly. There was no way she would be able to get him into her throat.

"Do it."

Riddick was not going to take no for an answer. Blinking away the tears that had formed from her gag reflex, Kaeion braced herself and slowly, very slowly exhaled as she forced her mouth over the pulsing girth of Riddick's manhood. _God, he's so thick…_His thigh muscles clenched and unclenched, and he buried his hand in her soft curls as she pulled back, pushing her back down to the base of his manhood at a faster rhythm. Kaeion complied, sucking his shaft with rhythmic intensity that hit Riddick like a bullet.

"Uh…_shiiit_…"

_Oh this was…good…no..great…no…SHIN'JUT A!_

He didn't know what the word was or where it came from, but whatever it was, it seemed like the only thing to sum up the shock wave of a climax his body was reaching as Kaeion worked him, her entire body coated in sweat from the effort. Riddick could feel each tiny muscle in her throat as it stretched around him, Kaeion fighting to take him deeper even as her body protested.

She was too…damned…**GOOD**…

Pleasure pounded like a marching band in bright spots against Riddick's pupils—he felt like he were being ground, tied, and twisted in the groin all at once. The ridges in her mouth were…_perfect…_

Kaeion looked up at the killer who was at her complete mercy, his face smoothed into the plane of blissful agony and abject pleasure. Her body exploded with more lubrication as he let loose a low growl that reverberated through her body and down her legs, igniting the residual pleasure in her own nether regions.

_Ah, damn…it…DAMN…IT… _

Riddick was as hot as a nuclear supernova…the little bitch was going to kill him now, gulp and swallow him until he was a dry husk of a man, he just knew it…He should never have let her even touch the thing… She was…it was as if she could tap into him and read exactly what he wanted her to do…

_Payback's a bitch, Riddick._

Kaeion pulled her mouth all the way out to the tip of his member, smirked, and then turned her mouth and hands in opposite directions while simultaneously shunting the entire length of Riddick's pulsing shaft into the back of her esophagus, and let loose an intense answering growl that shook the bed and shot from his manhood deep into the dark warrior's muscled frame.

_FOR FUCK'S SAKE!…_

Riddick didn't even have a moment to brace himself as his body climaxed violently, arching his back so far that he was sure it would break. He shot straight into the open expanse of Kaeion's enlarged throat, not certain when he would stop or if he would still be alive when he did. Kaeion kept sucking, digging hard nails into soft flesh and drawing out his painful release as she licked up all vestiges of the sticky liquid with a pale pink tongue.

The world turned and pulsed so quickly that Riddick's stomach revolted in the shockwaves of his release, but he steadied himself on Kaeion's back, pressing her into the mattress slightly as she sagged underneath his massive weight.

"You did…well…girl…"

"…no shit..."

Kaeion smiled triumphantly as she finally collapsed completely spent with a panting Riddick falling next to her. Sleep called, and she drifted, feeling his muscled form shift comfortably to her side to spoon her against his chest. For a moment, their breath mingled, twined, merged between their bodies. Kaeion was slipping into an easy rhythm of comfort, velvety darkness wrapping her in a shroud of contentment. She could feel herself slipping into the realms of oblivion—so wonderful…

Then a dark voice called out to her, denying her rest…

"Again."

***


	4. Chapter 4: Claim

**Chapter 4 - Claim**

Kaeion didn't know how long they were in bed or how many times he fucked her. She was so sore by the next morning that she really couldn't walk, and she had stayed in bed. Riddick went down and grabbed some food from the ice zone and brought them up to her while she soaked in a warm bath. She remembered his smug laugh when she had waddled bow-legged to the tub, wincing with each step—_You should be happy you can walk at all, little girl._ She growled at him.

_Next time it'll be you injured—I fucking swear!_

But then he could be gentle. He picked her up after watching her and eased her into the warm water of the bath, careful to test it beforehand in order to not burn her. They settled in the small confines—she resting on his lap comfortably, while he nuzzled her neck and collarbone with possessive nibbles and licks. Riddick was wild and unpredictable and dangerous, and Kaeion reveled in the beauty of his raw self.

"I didn't...mean to hurt you."

Kaeion exhaled exhaustedly. She didn't really mind now. What was done was done, and she had been hurt far worse before…

"I know."

A golden finger traced the lines of her face, pausing at her full lips and the tip of her nose. The tub was beginning to smell of his unique musky essence mixed with hers—an aromatic bath of pheremones and pleasure. His voice was dark, but soft and tickled the recesses of her ear.

"What were you dreaming about before?"

Kaeion went silent and turned away from the bronze god beside her. Normally, he would have let the girl go and cared less for whatever it was on her mind—it wasn't his problem, after all. But not this girl, not this time. He wanted a fucking answer.

Turning her head back to him sharply, he asked again—this time punctuating his question with a growl.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Kaeion sighed and closed her eyes against Riddick's intense stare. "My parents."

"And?"

"I just…I miss them. I used to feel safe around them and now…"

Riddick grunted, cutting her off. "Why did you come to this planet, Kaeion?"

Kaeion sighed. She should have known better than to give him a partial truth. "I was adopted by missionaries. They found me in a dumpster, a newborn someone had abandoned by the church to be found. So I grew up with them as their daughter, at first on Omnicrom Necros in the Freon galaxy. But my parents fled—they said that evil men were coming and that we had to leave, so we did. A lot of people did. We finally settled on planet Gratev on the outskirts of the Gola system and made a new life with the small mining settlement there."

Riddick snickered. "Bringing civilization to the barbarians?"

Kaeion nodded slowly. "Something like that. Omnicrom was known for its arts and sciences, and my parents were hired to teach the locals at school. It actually wasn't too bad. I mean, not really…"

"Until?"

"Like I said. It was a mining community. Not many women."

"How did they die?"

"Shot. Daddy to the head. Mommy…"

Riddick grunted. He could put two and two together. The new girl in town attracted too much attention, which all came to a head one night. A classic mining tale. Her old man had been a fool to move his family there. Now he's dead and the family's destroyed.

"You should have gone back to Omnicrom Necros."

"I can't. It no longer exists. They—the armies of death—destroyed it two days after we left."

_So, planet destroyers…they do exist._

Riddick grunted and went silent. No point in talking about shit you couldn't do anything about—he had learned that a long time ago.

Kaeion leaned into him as his fingers traced smooth circles over her lower back. It was a calming and soothing sensation, and she wondered vaguely if he was even conscious that he was doing it. This man, this Riddick, was a cold-blooded murderer who she had no doubt would turn around and slit her throat on a whim, but for now…for now she was content sitting in his lap in a tub of purified water, listening to his heart beat as he stroked her contentedly. She shifted gently to allow him better access to the small of her back.

Kaeion's shifting rubbed against Riddick's loins and reminded him of other things that needed her attention. He thrummed lowly with that sound that he only seemed to be able to make when he was around her, and smoothed her hair and neck. Her mouth. He needed that wonderful, talented mouth of hers...

"Sore?"

She nodded and then pointed to a small basket of green crystals next to the bath. Xanos healing crystals—harvested from drying Xanthian seawater and removing the toxins, it was known to have healing and analgesic properties. He took two liberal handfuls and sprinkled them in the water, turning it a bright, shimmering teal color.

Kaeion exhaled slowly as Riddick slipped two fingers inside of her, tenting her to allow the healing water to work through her entire body. She hissed, but remained still as the small river of liquid coursed into her raw tunnel and healed its fissures and wounds.

"This time I'll do you slowly, little girl."

Riddick could feel the electricity of anticipation course through his body as he turned the woman to face him and straddle his lap. Her eyes glittered darkly, like two citrine jewels, and her face was dark with passion and defiance. He sprung forward and nipped her lower lip—she bit back hard and dragged her nails down his chest. The pain was wonderful, causing him to treat her even more gently to her never-ending frustration. He wanted it again. Dipping his head to suckle her neck, he licked a wet trail of kisses to her ear and nibbled gently on the lobe. She dug her nails into the flat panes of his back and dug—hard, leaving eight trails of ripped flesh in her wake. He moaned in appreciation. One had to give pain and the other receive. This repeated in his mind like a mantra—for some reason instinct told him that it was what was right with this woman.

The water eased his entry and he inched slowly into her scorching tightness. Kaeion moaned and sank lower, biting her lower lip as his veined steel pushed upwards into her contracting tunnel. She wrapped around him snugly, like a warm inviting blanket, and he was careful to navigate slowly within her to draw out their pleasure this time. Her nails were still dug uncomfortably in his back, but he leaned into it, relishing the combined sensation of pleasure and pain.

"You…are…magnificent…"

He couldn't help but breathe it as her essence filled his head. He was fully seated inside her now, and her gold-flecked eyes bored deeply into his own as she began rising, almost minutely, to fall again in a gentle wave on his girth. Chills rode the entire length of his spine as she did it again, watching him like a predator does its prey at the low moan that escaped his lips. She rose again and sank lower, encasing his sensitive orbs, and then rose and repeated the action. She had only lowered herself onto him three times and he was already ready to cum.

"…shit…"

Riddick tried to will himself back from the brink, but couldn't help it until an iron grip grabbed him at the base of his balls and squeezed painfully.

_**"FUCK!"**_

He yelled in pain and his erection went soft, but then hardened immediately again as Kaeion smirked and leaned gently into his lips, her breath hot and sweet across his face.

"…you will not come…until I say you can come, _Riddick…_"

Goddamn it all to hell, she was going to torture him.

The bitch.

His grip on her hips tightened threateningly, and Kaeion backed off, pulling up until he was almost outside of her inviting warmth.

"Not so fast…remember who's doing whom this time…"

"I'm doing you little girl. Don't forget that."

"Is that so, Riddick? You might want to check your position…"

_Check my position?_

Riddick's gaze flickered for a moment. It was only a moment, but just enough time for Kaeion to take charge, wrapping one long brown leg around his back, the other catching his right hand with her left foot to pin it with bruising force against the side of the bath. She captured his left hand with her right arm, twisting it quickly with her lightning reflexes and then tucked it under her bulging right thigh. Riddick was effectively immobilized. The only way he could move Kaeion without shattering his right wrist was to bodily lift her completely off of him with his left arm. Kaeion flexed her inner muscles and he groaned.

There was no way in hell he was about to do that.

Kaeion moved with aching slowness that had him cresting within five strokes or less, and then would mercilessly repress his release with her painful grip. If not for the healing crystals in the water, Riddick probably would not have been able to walk himself.

He lost count of how many times he came—or more accurately, would have cum. Around when he thought he would go numb, she picked up the pace and let him come weakly inside her, smirking at his obviously drained state.

He had to admit, she gave as good as she got.

"Sore, lover?"

"Fuck you."

"But we've been doing that all along…"

For once, he had no smart retort, and he thought about all the lovely nasty things he was going to do to her once he regained the strength in his legs. Kaeion simply laughed and then unwound her legs to allow the circulation to reconnect to his arms. He had come well over a dozen times, and she hadn't come yet once. She was matching him pound-for-pound in stamina…

"Your stamina is impressive, Riddick. I think you deserve a reward."

He growled. God, if he could just recover enough to move a little and fuck the girl silly, he promised he'd walk in the light for the rest of his days…

"I'm not your fucking pet, girl."

"No? You would _like_ being my pet, Riddick…"

Kaeion scooted closer, locking him with her alien eyes again. Riddick wasn't afraid of anything or anybody, but…the girl was scary when she did that. When she locked her eyes with his and it was as if there was a tugging on his soul—as if she could hear and feel everything that he could…

Kaeion rose very slightly on Riddick's lap, stroking his length to hardness once more without releasing him from her intense gaze.

_Look at me, Riddick…look at me and realize you've met your match…_

Something had taken a hold of her long ago—somewhere when she had first awoken to the fiery brand between her legs, the humming had been so strong…it had kissed and caressed her, cajoled and toyed her into giving in, turning over to whatever it was that now inhabited her body. This part of her that was indeed Kaeion, but a Kaeion of a different time, a different space…a different her?

The golden flecks seemed to grow, and Riddick clenched convulsively as he felt cool air and then Kaeion lowered herself onto his lap. She was tight—_MUCH_ tighter, so much so that it was painful and the ring of muscles that squeezed him prevented him from pulling out, but instead drew him back in to her searing warmth. The more he fought, the more he sank, until Kaeion hissed, back arching and hips flexing in his open lap. She was hot and tight and, oh god…

"Riddick…_**MOVE!**_"

His limbs gained a second life at the growled command and Riddick's hand immediately dove into Kaeion's hair to hold her steady as he flipped her onto the ledge of the tub and drove into her with all of his might.

"Uuuuunnnh!"

The sounds that she made were inhuman—between a yipping and a moaning that he felt vibrate deep in her passage before he heard them with his ears. It felt so _gooooooood..._

He lapped at her throat greedily while pounding into her, the urge to see her blood smeared across the edges of the tub nearly drowning him as he gripped her hips and ruthlessly drilled her onto his cement manhood, grazing her clitoris with his pelvis on each plunge.

_"OHHHHHGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD__**RIDDI...**__"_

Kaeion was going to die and she wanted him to know—wanted the entire universe to know who had slayed her and left her bare. She opened her mouth to yell his claim for all eternity, but never finished the sentence. She vaguely registered him screaming—_**screaming**_—her name, but it didn't matter. Riddick swallowed her whole—her mind, her body, her soul—and the silvery wraiths of darkness claimed her.

***


	5. Chapter 5: Promise

**Chpt 5. Promise  
**  
A/N: Not sure why I keep having one-word titles, but here is a new installment for your reading pleasure. Please read and review to let me know what you think of the story so far—I appreciate all the wonderful reviewers I've had. Many thanks to Anon, Shadiyaray, Ali, raven, kitty_kat26, bima, Arche de Katze, rx7brat, and IDoubleDareU2 for keeping me going with this little ficcy. I appreciate it tremendously!

DISCLAIMER: I own no characters save for Kaeion. That's it.

***

"I'd love some chilled water."

"Hm."

Riddick wasn't anyone's servant, but he didn't mind being alone for the next few minutes to sort through the things in his head. The mercs would come in three days time once the shipment of fuel cells came in, and he would need to get from the town to his ship and kill the bastard Sethyr before he left.

And things with Kaeion were moving…somewhere and _fast_. He didn't know anything about love or relationships, but he did know about fucking. And he knew that what they were doing had more significance than just that. Not that anything was said, but it was just…a feeling. _Mating_ came to mind—the raw animalistic bonding that took place with species on all planets. He had found a mate. A woman who was as much of a warrior as he, and made him…feel…Hell, he didn't know what, but she did do it for him.

And he had screamed her name.

_Goddamned fucking hell…_

Riddick sprang from the bed, ripping the sheets off and bounded out of the room within a blink. He really did need some space.

The dark was his home, and Riddick reveled in it as he glided through the shadows, pacing himself down the smooth steps of Kaeion's home. It was a cute place, he decided. Not such a bad little hovel even if the rest of the planet was still a piece of shit. If he were ever to settle down…

_What the fuck?! Settle down?!_

"Shit."

She was affecting him in every goddamned sense of the word.

He was in the ice zone in a flash, looking for the pale green liquid that doubled for purified water, and silently strategized about his attack.

_Best to go in the morning—they won't be expecting that. Though the night would provide better coverage…the girl could be a distraction…_

Moving silently across the room, Riddick noticed the floor creak.

_Unusual…_

Dropping on all fours, he lightly pressed into a slender board that groaned under his weight. It dipped in in response—no support underneath. Riddick used his blade to slide between the grooves of the wood and lift it slightly, revealing what looked almost like a time capsule underneath. It wasn't his business, but hell, none of this was. He took the capsule and opened it—it could be good for something…

Or not.

Nothing much was there—mostly personal items from Kaeion's past. An announcement of the Delani's adoption of a baby girl telling him the kid was twelve years his junior, a few clippings from the Omnicrom General about the threat of outside invaders that he didn't bother to read, a Bible, and two articles from what looked to be Gratev's crude interpretation of a newspaper announcing the arrival of the missionaries and the opening of their new church. Something rustled and he opened it, reading some sort of medical file. Just something from some cargo ship that she must've hitched a ride on. A few contusions, some fractured ribs, some…tearing? _What the fuck?_

Filing that as a "to be asked" in the back of his mind, Riddick stuffed the random articles back into the bag. None of his business. None of it was. So why did he care? Just as he shunted the last of the pile into a wooden box, an ornate wooden cross fell out across his feet.

_Not a very original place for jewelry..._

Riddick held up the small object that had fallen from the capsule, eying its design. It was simple—had to be worth more in sentimental value than in actual monetary terms. The wood was smooth from oil and obviously sanded by hand. A leather strap held it together and tied a singluar piece of dark obsidian in its center, making it resemble a glowing eye within the forest. A beautiful, simple necklace hung on a solid gold chain for a beautiful, simple girl with golden eyes. Riddick fingered it and the jewel in the center—it would be breathtaking against Kaeion's luminescent skin.

"God. I can't seem to get away from you, you sick motherfucker."

It was too bad he hadn't given it to her himself—it was perfect and understated just the way he was.

_Shit, now I'm buying her jewels?_

Riddick shook his head as if to clear it and began shoving things back into the capsule as he had found them. The little girl would start asking for him if he didn't get back soon. Just as he was putting everything away, the jewel popped out of its setting on the cross and rolled on the floor. He picked it up to throw it back with the remainder of the stuff, when it began to glow brightly and pulse with a low hum.

"Shit, does everything here hum?"

The jewel burned brighter until a concentrated beam of light extended upwards in the palm of his hand. Riddick sheltered his eyes, squinting against the light until it dimmed into the figure of an older man with white hair and laugh wrinkles. His piercing blue eyes were somber, but soft, and Riddick could immediately tell who he was though he had never seen him before, or would hence.

"The old man…"

An older man with piercing blue eyes and gently wavy white hair came into view. He was fifty-ish, sixtyish and seemed to be in good shape for his age. He turned in the light gently, shifting to find a comfortable spot from which he could deliver what was, quite obviously, a final message for a child he would not see reach adulthood. This wasn't his fucking business, but hell, nothing with Kaeion was so...

The light beamed and crackled before finally settling into a smooth stream of wispy particles that made the old man seem ethereal, like God himself. His voice when he began was not much higher than a whisper, but not a thousand explosions or the sound of dropping bombs could keep Riddick from hearing what was said...

"Kaeion, my dear. You are the light in my life and the most beautiful and wonderful daughter any man could ask for. Your mother and I, Maggie, have been blessed to have been chosen by God to care for you, and I hope that you will never have to receive this message, for it will mean that I have failed to be there to care for you as a father should..."

The old man's voice broke and he looked away for a moment as he regained his composure. And though such displays were beyond him, Riddick felt some...empathy...for what the old man must have been going through to know that he would have to make a message like this, to know that his days with his daughter and wife were numbered like the final hours of dwindling daylight.

It must have been...hard.

"Kaeion, when Maggie and I found you you were in a dumpster, abandoned the way we always told you. But what we didn't tell you is that we found you with your umbilical cord wrapped tightly around your chest. You were nearly blue in the face and gasping for air as you fought when Maggie found you—you almost died before we could unwind you properly. We knew then that you were special, far more special than a simple child that had come to us to ease our loneliness.

I do not have proof, but I believe that you may be one of the last of a very special people. It was said that these people were warriors—that the males were born with their umbilical cords wrapped around their necks and the females with them wrapped around their chests. They lived far in another galaxy and were destroyed by a war-hungry race called the Necromongers. It is also said that a male from their race will defeat the great Necromonger leader and usher in a new age behind him.

This man, the chosen one could be your son, your brother, your lover, your husband. I do not know. I do not know if he will ever come to cross your path. But as long as you are alive, you will need to find this one and follow him, help him when you can and do not leave his side.

Your people…It is said that when your people mate, they mate for life. That companion souls hum in perfect harmony, a physical confirmation of their compatibility. Your body will naturally react to his and his will react to yours. You will not be able to fight it and you will become one in every sense of the word…

Whatever you do, if you find the man who you react to, who begins the humming, do not let him go. It may be more important than either of you know.

I will miss seeing you grow and helping you with his, my daughter. My only regret is that we do not have more time together because in the short time I've known you, you have become dearer to me than life itself. I…I love you Kaeion. And so does your mother. We will pray for God to look over you and keep you well. Be strong, young one…"

_BULLSHIT! FUCKING BULLSHIT!_

Riddick would have smashed the tiny jewel if it didn't disintegrate in the palm of his hand. No fucking way. It—this—she was a setup. Every part of his body had screamed that something wasn't right and now he knew exactly what it was. Did she know? It didn't matter. Everything—it was all artificial and fake.

He should slit the bitch's throat now.

"Damn it!"

That's it. She'd get the fuel cells, he'd get the ship, and he'd be gone in three days. Fuck her and this dusty asteroid of a planet.

"I think it's time you found out why I'm so famous, little girl…"

***

It had been nearly a half an hour and still Riddick wasn't back.

_Did he get lost?_

_Of course not. He wants you to seek him._

This did not sit well wit Kaeion at all. The only time that natural predators wanted to be followed was when they set traps—for their prey.

_Has he grown tired of me so quickly?_

A certain part of Kaeion couldn't help but be crushed. She had liked the strange man who had shown up in her kitchen a few days ago. He was funny, a great sparring partner, and the best fuck that she had had in her entire life.

_But it's not just fucking, and you know it._

No, it wasn't just fucking. The time that they had spent together had definitely solidified into something. She wasn't quite sure what that was, or even how it was possible given the fact that they had known each other for all of four days, but it felt as if she had known him her entire life. They didn't need words to communicate—from the inflections of his breath and his deep, guttural grunts, Kaeion implicitly understood whatever it was that Riddick wanted. And he seemed to be able to do the same.

_Whatever. Who would miss you anyway?_

Her inner voice was too fucking depressing. Culling a mental image in which she took a personification of the voice and disemboweled it very slowly, Kaeion scooted out of bed and padded slowly downstairs. She passed her blade, and then thinking better, deftly picked it up and hid it in the palm of her left hand. Since she was naked, a holster wouldn't work, and she decided that it may be the only thing that bought her enough time to figure out what the hell was going on with Riddick.

If he had really wanted her dead, he would simply have come back upstairs and slit her throat. There was a reason for this change—some catalyst. She just hoped she would stay alive to find out what it was.

"Riddick?"

Dark silence was all that greeted her as she descended down the stairs, and Kaeion paused to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the first floor. She knew what others would see—the gold in her eyes flickering and waving for just a moment, seeming to widen into large orbs of molten amber, before settling back to their normal state.

"Riddick? Where are you?"

She passed over the floor of the entryway and noticed that the floorboard in the center of the room no longer squeaked.

_That's odd._

But not enough to stop her from moving to her destination. She knew where he'd be. Back where it all began.

The kitchen floor was cold to the touch—as if it had not been walked across only twenty minutes ago. She edged her way to the island in the center of the kitchen and waited.

"Will you tell me what's wrong first? We can do this, but give me a moment to explain..."

Then the darkness moved and caught her in a bone crushing grip that took her breath away—literally. She swirled, lowering her upper body in a smooth arc and caught Riddick squarely in the jaw with a bruising kick. Any normal man would have had a broken jaw. Any normal man.

_So much for talking about things._

Kaeion gripped her shiv tighter and deflected a blow from Riddick's blade. He lunged, and she flipped backwards, jumping clean over the island to the other side of the kitchen. He pursued—slowly, flipping his blade as he contemplated his next move.

_Not good._

The staccato of her heartbeat pounded mercilessly in her ears. Dammit, if he would just say whatever it is he wanted to say...

"Riddick...just say what you want to say and stop playing games!"

Riddick's face clouded over with rage and he lunged again. Kaeion ducked, but not far enough—Riddick was a fast study and twirled in midair to grab her ankle as she propelled off of the far wall of the kitchen. She kicked again, but he caught her other ankle and flipped her face down onto the ground. Her elbow connected squarely with his face, and Riddick delivered a bruising blow to her left kidney.

_**"AGH!"**_

The universe consisted of pain—torrential, crippling pain that kept her from taking a proper breath. Riddick kicked her shiv across the floor before picking her up like a sack of potatoes and slinging her across the island facing the darkness of her backyard, the darkness of the unknown.

"...Riddick...please..."

Knocking his feet between her legs, Riddick crushed Kaeion's hips in a merciless grip, pinning her to the smooth wood in her kitchen.

"You wanna talk?"

Taut muscles and sinewy arms closed on her before she could take in a second breath, and shook her once, hard enough to make her teeth chatter. The shaking intensified the pain in her left side, and Kaeion bit back the scream that crested from her throat.

"Here's what I have to say..."

Riddick shifted, and she could feel him press against her. His length was hard and long between the globes of her ass, and Kaeion ruthlessly stamped out the low moan of desire that threatened to erupt from her her.

For his part, Riddick couldn't think—couldn't see anything more than the blinding rage that he felt against the world—against the universe that seemed to be reflected in the small woman's eyes. She...she was part of some plan, some design to entrap him, and why didn't people understand that he just could not be caught?

"You—should never—have fucked—with me."

Riddick moved forward suddenly, brutally at the same time he wrenched Kaeion's small form backwards. Kaeion felt searing pain in her backside and clawed at the table, sharp splinters stabbing into the underside of her delicate nails. Funny how she thought she would scream, but all that came out was a pained croak that whistled higher as Riddick pushed himself deeper into her strained and rigid body.

_**"UP!"**_

The world exploded in pain again—Riddick yanked Kaeion back by her hair and ground her legs closed as he opened his stance wider to gain the greatest amount of friction on his member. Kaeion refused to scream, and instead bit back her hurt and indignation. This wasn't his style. What was it he said?

_I'm a murderer, not a torturer._

_Yeah right._

Kaeion couldn't breathe—Riddick's pelvis ground her into the hard wood of the island, while his other hand had her arched at an impossible angle into his chest. Even as he pounded into her, Kaeion could feel his right hand snake down to grip his blade, his arm twitching as he got ready for the kill.

_Bastard. You bastard..._

This was it. He'd kill her, but not before she'd get in a good shot of her own. Willing every ounce of strength that she had left, Kaeion tore her head backwards and sank her teeth deep into Riddick's jugular, thick rivulets of blood coating her face and mouth.

He screamed. Not in pain, but in fury. Ripping himself from her battered rectum, Riddick twirled her to bite her himself, slightly elongated canines sinking deep into the fleshy column of her neck.

The predicament would have been laughable if members of their race still existed and could explain the ancient rituals to them. They would have told them of the ways of mating—the quickening that announced their compatibility, the chase that was often a fight to establish dominance and desire, the challenge and retreat of baited passion, the claiming between physical bodies, and finally the bonding through shared blood marks. But there were no more Furyans. No one to guide the two lost warriors in their pain and confusion—or tell them that they had just sealed their eternal connection.

Kaeion twitched in Riddick's grasp as he drew deeply on her fountain of life, relishing her decreasing struggles and diminished breathing. The overwhelming desire to see her blood whooshed through him, his mind, his loins...But just as suddenly as her blood had poured forth, it stopped.

And so did the humming.

Riddick started a bit—complete and eerie silence now enveloped the house. He could hear his heart beat, and count the wild erratic fluttering of Kaeion's heart deep in his chest. No…he could feel his heart quickening to meet hers and hers slowing to meet his…No…he could only hear as single strong heart that sounded alien—neither hers nor his, and both of their's at once.

_What the fuck?!_

Riddick began to feel warm and flushed, his skin pulling taut against his muscles as they tingled and flexed reflexively, and realized that Kaeion felt it too.

"Kaeion, what—"

Suddenly, images came to him, flooding is mind so fast that he thought he would gag from the onslaught of imagery. He saw a small brown girl in a pretty summer dress walking hand in hand with her mother down a crowded metropolitan road. He saw the same girl as a pre-teen, setting the table and joking with guests. He saw the girl walking down a dirt road home, a carful of men making lewd noises and gestures at her as she fastidiously tuned them out on her way home. He saw...he saw...

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kaeion was silent for a long moment, not wanting to go into it—not again. Riddick was still slumped over and inside of her, neither wanting to move a muscle—not yet. She wanted everything to just stand still. She didn't want to move forward, or move backward—right now Kaeion wanted nothing more than to stay absolutely, perfectly still and not disturb anything that should be left dead and buried.

"I…I'm tired of it, Riddick. Each time I tell it, I have to relive it."

"You haven't told anyone."

"Exactly."

More silence. It was like a thick blanket that kept them warm. It would be so comfortable to just leave it, so easy to get up and leave. He didn't want this—thing that was happening. But he had to hear it. More importantly, she needed to say it.

"Tell me."

Kaeion's breathing became erratic. She was crying, and his heart twisted—actually fucking twisted—for causing her pain.

"They came on a Tuesday night. Mondays we had a devotional and Wednesdays we had a mid-week mass. Tuesdays we were always home so that daddy could prepare…Anyway, they came and Dad went to the door to see what was wrong…"

She paused to gulp in air, her voice shaking lightly.

"They took him first—straight shot to the head. He had only one chance to tell us to run, and then he was gone. Mom was close enough that she got sprayed with his brains—she started screaming that I wasn't there, and I knew that was my cue to hide. I was still only a kid—15, 16 or so. I mean, I wasn't stupid, but I was naïve. I never told my parents about the men who would follow me from in town because they didn't do anything, but I guess they knew anyway. They made a little space for me to hide in case anything happened. So I ran and went to that space under the floor in their bedroom, and I would have been OK, but…"

Kaeion went silent. Riddick knew what had happened. Had seen it through frightened chestnut eyes in a memory etched in pain.

"But they raped your mother. On the floor of the bedroom. And you watched right through it, biting on your hand to keep from screaming. And then…"

"…then they killed her. A hatchet to the head. That's when I screamed…"

"...and that's when they came for you. When they were done, you had five broken ribs, a broken pelvis, a shattered cheek, and…

"...and I was pregnant."

There was a comforting silence for a moment. Riddick felt his heart speed as Kaeion struggled to gain control of herself, the emotions, the trauma, the loneliness, the...everything of the past few years catching up with her.

"Some of the locals—an older couple who loved my father—found me the next morning and put me on a cargo ship to the Rengar galaxy. I woke up halfway, worked to pay my debt on the ship. I slipped off on Eryx and hopped another cargo ship here. I didn't have much—the money I had was stolen by someone along the way, but I worked to get this land and buy the seeds to plant my garden. And I've been here ever since."

"And your child?"

Kaeion was silent for a long moment. He knew what she was feeling. Loss and regret beyond measure.

"Dead. At the hands of some merc. I was in a coma for two months, and in and out of consciousness for another three before I was well enough to walk around. One of the mercs on the ship claimed he was my husband and got the med ward to put me in his room. Well, pregnant girls don't sell well. That's what he said—what I remembered he said. I was too far along to abort, but he gave it to me anyway. I bled for damned near a month—a med dog finally sniffed me out and he was put in the brig but escaped three weeks later. I never got a good look at him. To this day I don't know what my child's murderer looks like."

A thin white piece of paper flashed in Riddick's mind, a name under the partner field sparking in his mind. _Ryh Tesmihrag._ A Jungroian. A soon-to-be-dead Jungronian.

Kaeion couldn't cry anymore—she had been through it in her head and cried her eyes a thousand times. Riddick turned to her and spooned her slowly, admiring the trembling being for her strength and courage. His life wasn't easy by any stretch of the imagination, and he had been through places that were darker than the furthest reaches of hell. But he had always escaped the slams, the mercs, the torture. She hadn't. She'd been tortured every day since she lost her family. Kaeion was worse off than he was because since she was a child, she had never known freedom.

Riddick...felt.

He felt as if he would drown in her sorrow and pain, and for the first time in his life he felt regret. He should not have done what he did—it wasn't his style. Riddick picked Kaeion up and looked into her eyes, red and swollen from crying. He needed to do something, to...atone for his actions. She looked back at him with a mixture of fear, pain, and regret etched on her face.

"I didn't know, Riddick. I wasn't trying to fool you."

Riddick drew a blank for a moment, and then an image of a wooden cross with a black jewel flashed in his mind.

"I made a mistake."

She went silent and then slowly tested the waters between them.

"You used my name...earlier..."

He had indeed. It was the first time he had said her name since she had whispered it to him and he had tested it experimentally. Since he had cum screaming her name to the high heavens. He didn't want to say her name. Last female's name he said virtually cursed him when he dropped her off on Helion Prime. Names made people important, made things complicated.

"Yeah, I did."

And now Riddick wanted nothing more than to say Kaeion's name for the rest of his days.

He made a silent pledge then. He really didn't know if a real life was in his future, if it would ever be in his future, and he knew he couldn't promise that even if he wanted to. But whatever he could do for her, Riddick swore on the fires of Hell itself, he would.

"Kaeion...I'm trouble. Too much trouble to stick around forever. But I swear—if anyone ever touches you against your will, I will personally feed them their own intestines. I promise you Kaeion...

**You will never—be alone—again**."

Riddick felt Kaeion relax into his arms as he said this, as if a tremendous weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Her response was soft, so soft that he almost strained to hear.

"Just remember...I will hold you to your promise, Richard B. Riddick."

A deep purr was his only response. The odds were stacked against him, as they always were, but he didn't mind, because it wouldn't be a problem. Kaeion snuggled closer to him, and he shifted her in his arms and an ethereal warmth of contentment spread through his body. Yes, somehow keeping that promise didn't feel like it would be such a problem at all.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Hello,

This is not an update (sorry to disappoint), but an official notice of cancellation of the posting of this story. Hum is a work that takes a lot of time, effort, and energy out of me, and to that end I will be discontinuing the posting, since it does not get many reviews. As per the request of one of my loyal readers, if you have reviewed, please contact me through ff(dot)net and I will personally email you a copy of the next chapter when I have a chance to finish it. This is an old story of mine , but I agree with my loyal readers that I shouldn't punish them just because I'm disappointed. Sooooo, thank you all who have reviewed. I have a few ideas on how I want to continue, but I welcome any of yours and any feedback.

Best always,

RichOnyx


	7. Chapter 7

OK, so a quick Author's Note/profile update: I have to say that things have finally become absolutely RIDICULOUS concerning "Hum." I have a ton of people emailing me who are very supportive of the story, a ton of requests to continue, and a traffic profile that makes absolutely no sense based on the number of reviews. Sooooo...here's the answer to some of the questions and a compromise:

1. No, I don't have any other Vin/Riddick stories. Loves him, but Hum is the only one. I've been toying with a story in my head for awhile with a character based off of Vin/Riddick, but I would have to post it on FictionPress, since it is mostly original. It's hard for me to think of anything AU with Riddick in it because he was so well suited for the Pitch Black world, and I can't see him with any of the women in Pitch Black or CoR (him with Jack/Kyra just makes me think that he's sleeping with his really underage sister).

2. Yes, I want to finish Hum because I love the story. Yes, I'm disappointed with the reviews, but I began writing it because I saw this story in my head. The reason that I haven't finished has to do with time and stress from other things--I simply haven't been able to finish. I post it because I, like all other authors, like reading the reviews I get. I don't post when I don't get reviews. Pretty simple. But as I said in my AN on Hum, I will personally email an alert or the chappie to everyone who has reviewed that story when I finally do finish it and I'm ready for others to read it.

I'm really trying to think of a good way to continue Hum and explain what happens to Kaeion and Riddick in between and after CoR without getting too much into the "Underverse" and all. I'm more interested in whether Riddick can fall in love along with the lust (I don't think he knows), and how he would manage that given his naturally ultra-aggressive tendencies with an equally ultra-aggressive mate. That's giving me a bit more pause in terms of how far to go and what to do with the characters.

So here's the compromise:

One-shots are a lot easier to write, since it's just about the setup of that scene and some back story, so...if you have a request, give it to me. I might actually be able to cook something up. I will accept just about everything (except Jack/Kyra, of course), and it does not have to be confined to Riddick/Pitch Black. If there are other stories with other characters you'd like to write, I'll do it as long as I'm familiar with the overall story. Right now this will include:

- Pitch Black/Cor - Bleach - Naruto - Inuyasha - Dragonball Z, GT, Kai (whatever)  
- Devil May Cry - Tokyo Majin - Blade of the Immortal - Samurai Champloo - Ranma (though I'm a little rusty)  
- Star Trek (2009 version only)  
- Claymore - FullMetalAlchemist - Hellsing - AfroSamurai - Basilisk (just starting)  
- Avatar

I'll consider other tv shows/movies/cartoons not included in this list if I can watch it and get familiar with it. And please keep in mid--none of my stories are good for the kiddies, so I probably won't write anything without a lemon. Or an orange. Or any kind of citrusy orchard fruit. And I have no boundaries in my stories (obviously), so feel free to let those plot bunnies roll.

Thanks to APearle, Obsid, and all of the others who have contacted me for giving me this idea and marvelous support. I'd love to see what you and others come up with for me to write! 


End file.
